Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{-z}{6} - \dfrac{7z}{6}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{-z - (7z)}{6}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{-8z}{6}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $t = \dfrac{-4z}{3}$